Takeru and Juzo - A TEAM!
by KcFanFiction
Summary: takeru has left the shiba house and his comrades and family and with nothing left, juzo and takeru finally have their battle. takeru wins, but juzo survives to his shock. when mako, kohota, chiaki and eventually ryunoskue arrive to save him, does he want to be saved.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my 4th fanfiction of my super sentai fanficions !**

**hope you like**

**please review and rate and tell me what you think**

**i don't own any super sentai, the characters nor the samurai sentai shinkenger**

**but near the end of this page and after that point is my story**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

the swords clash echoed through out the forest as the Shinkenger team heard them and rushed to their lord who was said by a dissheartend Genta, to be at the climax for the fight of his life between him and Fuzo Fuwa, a Gedoshu endlessly searching for the ultimate fight that will calm his heart, soul and spirit of his deadly sword, the kentama Uramasa.

his human side, greedy for the feeling of ones life ended by his sword was engulfed in darkness and was beyond saving, and searched for a good fight that would satisfy his need, the potential that he saw in red.

* * *

the ground below their feet, full of pebbles, bouncing off each rock as they were kicked around by the 2 fighters in the middle of their pursuit, them both selflessly wanting to fight.

red had nothing left, his team- family and friends, his status, his lifestyle, his purpose gone, no need for this worthless fighter now, and now he just wanted to fight. this Gedoshu also wanted the same, a good fight to let out their desire and frustrations. Juzo said it was fated, but did he believe him, he wasn't sure, but he had the same fighting will and greed that the gedoshu possesed within.

"this is the best" Juzo expressed as their swords clashed through their skin, and fire strands flashed around them, their breathing was heavy and harsh as he got red on his knees, reds sword the only protection he had as he was using his might to push Juzo's sword away.

they caught their breath at this short interval and red had the first chance to look around them. the sky was pitch black and the smoke just added to their serious emotions that bubbled inside them. It was strange to Takeru, he had never fought so much for so long, why didn't he give up, why was he fighting, what was he fighting for, where is this energy and commitment coming from. these questions running through his head causing him to gain a headache, as he stared at his sword and then his reflection.

the only light that remained a light for them was the moon, bright and pure as if the only left of reassurance for the exhausted red as its shine reflected of their amour and awaiting swords.

the pressure was applied again shocking red at the sudden force, "this is truly" Juzo said through gritted teeth, "the ultimate battle" he announced, he head and helmet looking up to the stars as if he was victorious.

"the ultimate pleasure" as he finally pushed down so hard that red couldn't cope, Uramas finally making contact with the sentai warrior and the light fizzed and smoke fumed off him.

"this is something only those who live by the sword can taste!" he declared over Takeru's cry of pain and fear

he was pushed to the side, having 2 painful sword slashes executed successfully on his body.

Takeru struggled back up to his knees as he leaned on his sword, looking at it intently through his helmet. "only the ... sword" he mumbled to himself, as the battle commenced again.

their swords making contact with each other and then the bodies, but finally red got the upper hand, sending juzos sword high into the sky and slashing the Gedusho right down the middle.

lights again flared out as both fights finally fell, Juzo defeated and red exhausted.

as Uramas finally made its way down again, an explosion occurred with electricity conducting and amplifying the amount as a conclusion of the climax, around the 2 bodies which reached high into the sky, debris being flung to all ends of the clearing they habitated for their battle, a red warning signal for those who were around, fiery and black as if the devil himself escaped through the newly made crater, but as it calmed down finally returning to a low flame, as the fire hissed and sizzled away, burning into the night

* * *

Kohota, Mako and Chiaki witnessed it over a mountain of gravel, and by instinct followed it determined to save their lord from his own destruction.

they looked at each other whilst running, their worried expressions, remembering the pained plea of help from Genta and the stubbornness of Ryunoskue as the dedicated samurai he always was, he didnt follow them to their lord but they believed in him, that he would return to save the day as usual.

* * *

the fire cracked as Takeru wake finally, deformed but alive, bruised and bloody but breathing.

as he looks at the lifeless body a few meters away from him, he sighs, "i did it" surprised by this outcome, as he sat down breathing normal again as he stared at the sky.

he felt free finally, but also slightly disappointed. "wait, why am i disappointed" he stated surprised and full of nerves as he looked around for answers, but all he got was an unexpected voice echo through the fire, "its because you want more, more of this fiery fight" the body shifted beside him as he looked in disbelief at the again alive Gedoshu.

"yes, you felt it, didn't you" he glared at him as his eyes were full of fear and regret.

"you, how can you still be moving" Takeru looked upon Juzo.

"this body will just not die" Juzo struggled to sit up, but reached out to Uramas, with a strain and a shake that was clear as day.

"as long as i can grip a sword," his eyes beamed red with desire, dark evil and greed at his sword, "... this pleasure will continue"

Takeru looked upon the Gedoshu intently as his eyes returned to normal but was now fully effected as fear rushed into his body to his bones!

"i have forgotten being human" he continued, grabbing on the sword for support, climbing it like a ladder till he was standing up fully, "even life feels like an illusion", he concluded looking around them, proving his point as the smoke made wispy figures in the wind almost like a dream.

"but", he stared towards red, "this response alone is enough, you should have felt it too, didn't you" as he tried to get a response out of the unresponsive listener, "what is your truth?" he asked.

Takeru's eyes look slowly down at his sword as he gripped it tightly so he could see it better in the light of the fire and moon. he saw a silent desire in his eyes even though his body didn't agree to this. "truth" he repeated to himself.

"my truth?" he questioned but he lost his train of though as a sudden yell took his mind away. "NO" Mako yelled at Takeru, as she and her other friends ran towards the fire that was surrounding them.

Takeru glared through the fire, squinting his eyes to see Mako, Chiaki and Kotoha charging at him, "you guys". he looked around finally out of his trance and he saw a purple glow radiating out of the floor below them.

"you have more then a sword" Chiaki shouted at him, guiding the lost ranger home to them, but the fire raged and rose, pushing them back for the heat.

"don't look away" Juzo summoned red's attention and eyes again, "its not over" he picked up his sword and he walked towards red as he scrambled to his feet reaching for his sword. the purple aura starting to engulf them in a light that was concentrated to the max.

as he closed his eyes because the light was to bright and waited for was to come, unsure what to do

a yell came from behind and Juzo's grunt followed. the sound of pebbles shifting made him look again to see Juzo down, just getting up again as red was splashed with cooling refreshing water from behind. his head turned to see who had caused his wet cloths and saw Ryunosuke wielding his samurai sword, his eyes full of determination but also sadness.

they stared at each other, not willing to move from their eye line as Chiaki, Mako and Kotoha ran into the fire and brought him out of the now raging fire, almost like Juzo's temper, hitting his optimum rate.

they picked Takeru up by his arms, supporting him as they pulled him out of the fire.

but the Gedoshu won't let this happen and followed them out of the fire. now fully transformed with his purple fire overflowing with anger.

he finally had a taste of it, his 200 year ambition and he was determined he will get more, he was curtain for he knew, the red ranger felt it, "he is already with me" he told Uramasa, as he turned to the dying fire and approached red's sword. he looked back a couple of seconds ago when red closed his eye's, a shade of red shone from his eyes before his closed them. he looked again upon Takeru's sword as it transformed to a sword which was fused like Uramasa and his samurai sword. Juzo laughed delightedly and slightly mad as excitement overflowed him. "he has already started to change"


	2. Chapter 2

"tono, TONO" takeru was in a daze, unresponsive as he was hauled away by his team, chaiki under one arm and mako under the other, dragging him into the forest.

kotoha was trailing behind worried like her timid self was as always worrying for her lord and looked behind at ryunoske, he looked as if he was deep in thought and walked slowly after them, his sword was still out as he twitched his eyes from his lord and the path they just came down, 'juzo will come for tono but what was with..' but kotoha stopped his train of thought and pulled him along the trail faster, "come on ryunoske, we will lose them".

they finally reached the stumbling trio at a clearing in the forest and they laid takeru down on the floor as he couldn't walk anymore and they couldn't support him, his body was not as delicate as he normally was.

they stayed there for a while in silence as the mountain breeze followed them and cooled their heads as takeru fell into sleep. ryunoske was still agitated and twitched at any sound coming from the forest surrounding them but also at every move made by his lord, not trusting he could be safe anywhere or at anytime.

chiaki noticed this and he asked mako to take him awya and talk to him. kotoha was worried and scared for their lords health and ryunoske's actions wouldn't help her timidness. she nodded with agreement and took him away to the river side which was out of sight of the clearing. he was relunctent at first but with makos force you didn't want to argue with her.

* * *

the river shone in the moons light, everything pale and serene around them, ryunoske calmed down as he heard the flowing of water and the gentle breeze as he closed his eyes to experience it fully.

"what is wrong ryunoske" mako asked as she stood by the blue samuari and he opened his eyes and looked to the rivers bed just in front of their feet.

"have you noticed anything wrong with tono" he asked slowly getting to his knees and touching the water below, waiting for her answer as she looked upon him and joined him on the floor, "well of course, he's a bit shaken up, why you ask"

"no i mean, real changes" as he splashed the water and standing up, shocking her and he walked away to a large rock. he leaned on it facing mako again.

"what do you mean real changes" she questioned herself, now getting annoyed with his vagueness

"his eyes" he egzadurated, "they were red" he looked at her now directly as before he slightly looked away,"you didn't notice did you, of course not" he laughed at her, rather psychotically but rather frightened and troubled, as he looked away to the river as he collapsed on his knees "his eye's were red, mako, red" he was now worried and in serious depression as mako walked towards him.

she didn't notice, but if ryunoske was this serious then it must have been true, "its probably just your imagination" she reassured him and placed a kind hand on her shoulders for comfort, but she heard him whisper, "hes turning into a Gedoshu" he wailed in sadness, "its because we left him, mako, its our fault"

"No he isnt" she stood up in offence but as she stamped her feet, a red blaze of fire flicked and then exploded from the forest.

they both shot to attention in their fighting pose and saw the blaze of light shine through the night as the heat radiated to them. this reminded of them of...

it couldn't be

they ran through the trail they had earlier as ryunoske muttered "i told you, i told you"

they returned to the clearing and were greeted with a sight they would never forget.

chiaki unconscious with blood escaping his side and pooling on the floor, the blood now starting to smell, at the feet of a figure with a screaming and squirming kotoha in his grasp holding her around her neck.

they looked on the 3 and were unable to understand as kotoha was dropped to the floor and he looked in their direction. "tono" ryunoske managed to sustain his need to run to him but was scared and unsure if his lord was present in the man that stood in front of them. kotoha reached out at his hand and mako saw this but closed her eyes as kotoha rethought her actions

the fire crackled and burned at their equipment they had brought along with them and a red glare of light escaped under the dirty messy hair of takeru, his appearance and aura slightly demonic as he turned and walked up the forest path back to the gravel hill, smiling at the mess he had created but also cried as he disappeared into the darkness and shade of the trees.

as soon as takeru had got out of their sight, ryunoske and mako ran to each of their comrades.

kotoha was stunned and couldn't talk, speechless as she stared into mako's eyes and held her neck, a hand mark that bruised, her eyes watered at the edges and tears started to form but she calmed her down as she hugged her tightly. she looked over to chiaki and ryunoske who was trying to see what damage had happened to chiaki but he shook his head.

he got his morpher out and called the Shiba mansion in haste.

he was expecting jii but was answered by an excited gen, "hay hay, have you got take-chan, how is he, can i talk to him" he asked question after question, but mako shouted from her position, "gen, we need help now, chiaki and kotoha need it now, chiaki mostly" but no one answered

"gen, gen, GEN" ryunoske called down the mike, "you got there to late, didn't you" gen mumbled finally as ryunoske and mako, look at each other, "well, that's partly true, gen but we need help now in the forest" ryunoske summoned and turned the mike off.

"we cant tell him tono has gone mad, or even gone to the gedoshu" he said as he gripped his morpher to his head

"well anyway, lets concentrate on kotoha and chiaki" mako sighed as she turned to see chiaki and kotoha looking the direction takeru had left.

"chiaki" ryunoske rushed to his side as his friend try to get up with his injury, "he is lonely" kotoha said as she stood and walked towards the path but fell and leaned on the nearby tree, "he isn't gedoshu, just confused, the idiot" chiaki hissed in pain but laughed at this and fell into unconsciousness again

* * *

_**why did they save me, why, **_**i as as i stumble away**

_**i'm alone now as i walk down this pathway to my destiny and wish in life**_

_**fighting is all i have left**_

_**this serge for power and always on the verge of fighting, to fight and kill, is this what gedoshu feel, is it**_

_**someone tell me**_

_**SOMEONE TELL ME**_

**i hear a chuckle from behind the tree, _you feel it too don't you_**

**juzo, juzo understands me, he's the only one now**

**i walk to him not watching my feet as my blood boils and i sense my head fall to a headache and dizziness,**

**but i'm stopped by a memory, fresh smiles and a happy family, and the hands that keep me hoping and following friends, and... i turn to see no one there as i'm sent back to reality, no a dream like juzo said**

_**"huh, is this what a dream is juzo" **_

**_"yes"_ he nodded with a kind smile as i clasped his hand tightly and he pulls me up to the rock infront of a waterfall, a sort of warmth flowing through me and him as our eyes join in understanding **

_**"as i have had a taste of your curse, may i join you on your way for the ultimate battle"**_

**_"what about your comrades"_ he mentioned behind me, as i turn and all that's behind me is darkness and an abandoned setting, _"of course they wont be here, ive fallen to the godeshu, partner"_**

**_"partner, huh ive never had one" _he was stunned_ " but i might except this once"_**

**we clasped hands together and the sound echos through the forest, i smile as we both transform, me looking at the river bed to see my samurai uniform changed and deformed to look like juzo, but with my usual red as he hands me my sword, it transformed with braided horse hair flowing from they handle and its handle twisted with a black iron.**


End file.
